


Found Footage

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Electrocution, Filming, Found Footage, Horror, Incest, Knives, M/M, Strangulation, Twincest, Violence, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Prompt: the twins decide to film them and their friends going through an abandoned building, but the longer they’re in there their friends start disappearing one by one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Found Footage

"Hey, babe," Remy says. He's hanging out with his boyfriend in his bedroom.

"Yeah?" Emile says. His cute blue cardigan goes well with his cotton candy hair.

"So, I was going through a box of old films in pop's office. You know, being a rascal." The boy's laugh at the name Remy's dads call him. "I found something cool."

Emile pushes up his glasses. "Yeah? What?"

Remy heaves out two super old cameras.

"Woah! Antiques! What's on em?"

Remy shrugs. "No idea. Figured you and I could watch em next time you came over. And, you're over now."

Emile looks over the cameras. "These things are ancient. Will they even work?"

"Only one way to find out." Remy digs around in the box he found the cameras in and pulls out handfuls of cables.

* * *

"Come on Patton! It's not gonna be that scary!" The camera swings up and shows a group of four boys. Further off, by a chain-link fence is two more teens. One boy seems to be talking to the other and then both join the group.

"I don't wanna go in there, Virgil..." a teen in a blue sweater says, clinging to the boy with him.

"Don't be a baby," the camera holder replies. "There's nothing in there, Roman and I checked it out the other day. There's just a bunch of empty hospital beds."

Virgil, the boy in a purple patchwork jacket, asks, "If you've already been inside, why are we all going now?" 

"Because Remus and I didn't have our cameras, duh." The first camera moves around and there is another boy with his own huge camera over his shoulder. The viewfinder blocks his face.

"If we're gonna be the hottest film producing brothers, we need to start practicing!" The boy behind the camera explains.

"I don't know what you intend to capture, Remus." Remus zooms in on a boy with a blue tie. "There's no such thing as the supernatural. 

"I know that dork! But, we can make up a story!"

The sixth teen, with what looks like eczema on the left side of his face, holds the bookish boy's hand. "What will it hurt Logan?"

Logan shakes his head. "Whatever. But, you're not leaving my side, Janus."

Janus chuckles, "never."

"Alright!" Remus explains. "Let's go!"

* * *

Remy managed to get one of the cameras hooked up to an old VCR machine his dad insists on keeping.

"So, it's a haunted hospital movie?" Emile asks.

"Found footage is so cliche," Remy says, looking bored. "Look at their clothes. Man, the 90's had some wack fashion."

"I wonder how your dads got this film?"

"Probably when pops was at school for acting." Remy picks up Remus's camera. "Let's keep watching. I wanna see what happens."

* * *

The film cuts to inside the hospital. Four flashlights flicker on and the two cameras also shine out a light.

"So, what were you wanting to capture?" Janus asks.

The camera shrugs. "I don't know, something spooky." Remus swings the view around. "It's Halloween. There's gonna be something weird going on."

Patton whimpers, "hopefully not..."

"Why don't we split up?" Roman suggests. He's looking down a hall with his back to the other camera. "We can get more footage like that."

"Is that really a good idea?" Logan asks.

"What? Scared teach?" Remus teases and Logan looks indignant.

"Come on Pat," Roman says. "You and V can come with me and Lo and Janny can go with Re."

Neither pair looks eager, but they agree.

"See you later, bro" Roman says as he walks away.

"See ya!" It sounds like Remus is stifling a giggle. He turns the opposite direction. 

The camera records Janus and Logan walking close, practically cuddling as they walk, but nothing scary yet.

"Janus," Remus says. "All these doors are locked. Why don't you try that one down the hall?"

"Fine," Janus sighs. "Be right back, babe." His flashlight glints off the walls. When he pushes on the door it opens. "This one opened!" he calls back to the others. Janus goes inside, but something trips him and the door slams closed again.

Logan breaks out in a run. "Janus!" Remus hurries after and holds the camera up to the filth glass window. He can see the other boy on the ground.

"Ow." Janus rubs his elbow. "I'm okay. I just fell." 

Logan pulls and pushes on the door, but it won't move."Is there another door in there?"

Janus looks around, "I don't know. Yeah, I think so maybe?" 

"Stay there," Remus says. "We don't want you getting lost. We'll find a way to get to you."

Logan won't stop shaking the door.

"Logan, it's no use," Janus says. "Go with Remus. I'll be here when you find a way around." 

Logan lays his hand on the glass and Janus does the same. "I love you. I'll get to you."

"Come on Logan," Remus says. "I think there's a way through here."

* * *

"Em," Remy says. "You're squeezing my hand really tight."

The boy in the light blue looks down at their joined hands. His knuckles are white from squeezing so hard. "Sorry... That was a nasty tumble Janus took..."

"It's not real, babe." Remy stretches.

"I know... it just looked like it was..."

"Wanna see what Roman and his group are up too?" Remy is bored.

Emile shrugs, "I guess."

Remy switches to the other camera. "I wonder why they never edited everything together." He fast forwards through everything they'd already watched outside and in the entrance to when Patton, Virgil, and Roman break off.

* * *

Roman is leading Virgil and Patton down a long corridor with lots of hallways branching off.

“You’re not gonna get us lost, are you Princey?” Virgil says with some snark in his voice.

“I’ve been here before, emo nightmare.” Roman goes into one of the patient’s bedrooms to film and the pair follow him.

“It’s creepy in here Ro…” Patton stares at the scratch marks carved into the walls. A loud clang echoes from the hall behind them and Patton jumps. “Roman? I wanna go back… I don’t like it here…”

“You always wanna treat us like we’re kids, but now you act like a baby?” Roman says, harshly.

“Knock off the asshole attitude,” Virgil warns.

Roman turns around quickly and the camera light shines right in the emo’s eyes. “Or, what?”

Virgil shields his eyes. “What the fuck has gotten into you dude! Ever since you started hanging out with your brother again you’ve been acting weird like him.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Roman’s eyes burn.

“Jesus dude!” Virgil holds his hands up. “Calm down.” He wraps his arm around Patton to comfort him. “Look, I think we should get out of here. This place is weird.”

Roman just scoffs and leaves the room. He slams the door to let out his frustration, but then it won’t open again. “Virgil! Patton!” He looks frantic. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… Oh fuck!”

The camera can see Patton through the glass and he is shaking. Virgil is somehow the most calm out of them. 

“I know, Ro. Don’t freak out,” he says through the door. “I shouldn’t have been a dick about Remus.”

“I think I saw a crowbar back the way we came! I get you out of there!” Roman runs down the hall and the camera swings wildly. Abruptly, though, he stops running. “Asshole.”

* * *

A chill goes up Remy’s spine.

“Rem?” Emile says, his voice shakes. “Did Roman just lock them in there on purpose?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“I don’t wanna keep watching this one…” Emile whimpers. “I wanna make sure Janus is alright…”

“Okay.” Remy hits play on Remus’s camera.

* * *

Remus and Logan are still trying to find a way to get to Janus. 

“Woah!” The camera pans over to a fading sign. “Electroshock therapy!” Remus pushes the door open. There are cabinets lining the walls and table with straps in the center of the room.

“We need to find a way to Janus,” Logan says. 

“There might be a way through here. We don’t know.” Remus films the creepy old equipment. “You think any of this stuff still works?” The walls are lined with cabinets full of electrodes and things that look like torture devices. “Lo! You should totally lay down on the table and I’ll pretend to shock you!”

“Why would I let you do that?” 

“Cuz it would look great on film!”

“I need to get back to Janus.” Logan sounds determined.

“Oh come on? It’ll take one minute, Lo.” Remus begs.

Logan sighs. “Fine.” He goes over to the table. “One minute. That’s it.” Logan lays down.

Remus giggles. “Yay! This is gonna look perfect!” He sets down the camera and picks up two of the electrodes. His back is to the camera. Remus holds the electrodes near Logan’s head. “BUZZZZZ!!”

Logan jumps. “Okay." He sounds the slightest bit shaken. "You got your shot.”

“Oh! Can I strap you down! I want this to look real!”

Logan looks nervous. “I would prefer you didn’t.”

“Pleeaassee, Logan?”

The other teen looks pale, but nods. “Just for a second…”

Remus cheers. “You’re the best!” He puts the straps over Logan’s wrists and pulls them tight. 

“Ow,” Logan winces. “Too tight, Remus.”

“I know!” Remus cackles and he sounds like he’s losing it.

“What… What do you mean?”

“You’re such a pushover, Logan.” Remus circles around Logan, but the camera is low and set on Logan, not the boy standing over him. Logan looks terrified.

“Remus… Let me up… Now…”

Remus drags out a car battery from under the table and picks it up. He drops in on to the table with a thud. “But, I want it to look real.” Remus connects the electrodes to the battery.

Logan thrashes on the table. “Remus! Let me go!” 

Remus shoves a balled up piece of cloth into Logan’s mouth. “You never did know when to shut the fuck up.” He picks up the electrodes and taps them together. They spark and buzz.

Logan screams through his gag.

Remus leans over the nerdy boy, his face is in shadows. “You don’t have anything smart to say now, do ya? Come on brainiac. Talk your way out of this.” 

Logan keeps struggling against the straps holding him down.

“No final words? Okay then.” Remus holds the electrodes against Logan’s temples and the teenager convulses violently. The whole table shakes and clatters. Smoke circles his head.

Remus drops the electrodes after thirty seconds and Logan doesn’t move. "Not so talkative now, huh?"

* * *

Emile screams and covers his eyes. “Oh my God! Remy!”

Remy feels sick to his stomach. “I…”

“He killed him! Remus! Logan!”

"It's just a movie," Remy holds onto Emile. Though it did look disturbingly real.

“I’m not watching anymore from Remus…” Emile is visibly distraught.

Remy nods. "That was kind of gruesome."

Emile holds onto Remy and almost squeezes the life out of him.

"I guess horror movies were the big thing back then." Remy tries to comfort his boyfriend. He switches back to Roman's camera.

* * *

Roman’s camera scans over the peeling walls and trash-litters floors of the hallway. He walks like he knows exactly where he is going. He pushes open a door. Someone yelps in terror.

“Janus?!” Roman exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“R… Roman?” Janus squints at the camera. “Oh, thank God!” He rushes over. “I got trapped in here! And, Logan and Remus were supposed to find a way to me! And, they’ve been gone for forever!"

Roman takes a step back. “I mean, you kind of deserve it.”

Janus visibly flinches back. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean, you left him.” Roman’s voice sounds cold and hard.

“I… I never…”

“Seventh grade.” Roman seems to be reaching behind his back for something. “You promised me when Remus and I got sent to different schools you would stay with him, you’d be his friend.”

“And, I was?“

“Until you met Logan.” Roman pulls a knife out in view of the camera. “The minute you met Logan, you forgot all about your promise.”

All the blood drains from Janus’s face. “Roman… put the knife down… That… That was years ago.”

“And, yet he still remembers.” Roman steps forward, menacingly. “He was alone for two years because you went boy crazy. And, now you get to be alone.”

“What… What do you mean by that, Roman?”

“Oh, nothing. But, Logan sure has been alone with Remus for quite a long time.” Roman smirks.

The fear grows in Janus’s eyes. “Wh-where are they? What is he doing to him?”

Roman laughs. “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“You sick son of a bitch!”

Roman branishes the knife toward Janus. “No need to defame my mother like that. Besides, you’ll be with him again soon, anyways.”

Janus glances at the door behind Roman and makes a lunge for it, but Roman had predicted this move. The knife slides easily into soft belly flesh. Janus makes a strange gurgling sound and clutches his stomach. 

Roman steps back to get a better view. “That’s how my brother felt. When you abandoned him for some guy.” 

Janus collapses to the ground and blood pools around him. “R-Roman…” he croaks out.

“Remus doesn’t need you anymore.” Roman stands over Janus. "Logan doesn't need you. No one does.” The camera points down and captures a first person shot of the knife plunging into the other boy’s stomach again. And again. And again.

* * *

A red light flashes, indicating that the rest of the data on Roman's camera is too damaged to play back.

Emile is crying. “I-I don’t wanna watch any m-more Rem… I don't like scary movies…”

Remy hugs Emile. "I know, babe. I didn't know what was on here."

"Who would want to film something like this Rem..." Emile clings to his boyfriend. "It's awful..."

It is. It's vile, but something nags at the back of Remy's mind. "I… I'm gonna watch just a bit more." Emile whimpers. "My dads will be home soon, if you wanna go downstairs.

Emile shakes his head. "I don't wanna be alone right now…"

Remy holds his terrified boyfriend. "I'll protect you, babe." He hits play on Remus's camera.

* * *

Remus appears to be walking down the same hallway Virgil, Patton, and Roman went down when they split off. He whistles as he walks. A figure approaches down the hall.

"Babe?" It's Roman. His camera blinks and flashes. 

"Hey, baby," Remus says. "Did you take care of that lying snake?"

The only part of Roman's face that's visible is a sick grin. "Yep! What about Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Fried like the egghead he was!" Remus laughs.

"I knew our plan would work perfectly." Roman picks up the crowbar they brought the last time they were here. "Now we just have these two to take care of." He sets down his bulky camera and breaks the lock on the door.

Patton squeaks in terror. "Ro-Roman? Wh-what happened… You were gone so long?" He is shaking from fear.

"Shut up, Patton," Remus says. "Fuck, you're annoying."

Virgil glares at the camera. "Don't talk to him like that, freak."

Roman steps forward and sets his camera down on the table heavily. "I thought I told you not to call him that." He hefts the crowbar up to his shoulder.

"What?! He is one! Only a freak would want to bang his own br-"

Roman swings the crowbar at Virgil's head.

Patton screams and Remus pushes him up against the wall. "I told you that in confidence, Patton. You said you wouldn't tell anyone, said you'd take my secret to the grave." A hand with chipped black nail polish on the nails snaps forward. Remus grabs Patton by the throat.

There's the sound of a struggle behind Remus and the camera spins around to see Virgil and Roman fighting on the ground. They'd knocked over the other camera and its lights are flashing erratically. Virgil lands a good punch and breaks Roman's nose in a gush of blood.

Remus turns back around to Patton. "This is your fault, Patton. You shouldn't've told him what I said." He squeezes Patton's neck and the other boy gasps for air.

Something thumps hard against the floor and Remus looks over his shoulder to see it was Virgil's head. Roman keeps bashing the emo boy's skull into the hard concrete.

Patton is sobbing and blubbering. "P-Please… D-Don't… M s-sorry…"

Roman's chest heaves and he finally stops. His face is smeared with blood. Virgil isn't moving. Roman nods to his brother. "That was for you, baby."

Roman takes the remaining working camera from his brother and Remus strangles Patton with both his hands.

Patton chokes and tries to scream. His nails claw at Remus's hands. Something cracks in neck with a sickening snap and Patton goes limp.

* * *

Emile runs out of the room, looking green. 

Remy is frozen in place and can hear his boyfriend throwing up down the hall.

* * *

Roman sets the camera down and, for the first time, gets a clear shot of the boys. They are definitely brothers, twins. Roman caresses Remus's cheek and they kiss.

* * *

Remy's stomach twists.

* * *

The brother's pull away. "That worked! That really worked!" Remus bounces on his toes.

"I told you it would," Roman smiles at his twin brother. "I told you they would never mess with us again."

* * *

Remy distantly hears the front door open then close.

* * *

Roman holds Remus's hands. "I promise you this, Remus Nicholas Sanders, no matter where we go, no matter how far we have to run away, I will protect you from anyone who ever tries to hurt you or make fun of you."

Remus looks like he's about to cry. "And, I promise you, Roman Thomas Sanders, to stay by your side and love you until my dying breath."

The video goes black while the two brother's passionately kiss again after making their wedding vow-like promises.

* * *

Remy's dads call out to their son. His eyes fall on a photo of his family, of his dads who sometimes get mistaken for brothers, his dads Nick and Tom.

Remy goes pale and throws the cameras in the garbage.


End file.
